Green Eyes
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Mal knew since he was five years old on his first day of school he wanted to marry that girl. He became her best friend. Then she moved away without telling him. What will happen when they meet up for the first time in years?
1. Chapter 1: Loved You All The While

**Alright hiya guys! I couldn't sleep last night (because I tried to go to bed early because today I had school, but from staying up so late over the break...well let's just say my sleep pattern is all screwed up) and I was laying in my bed trying my hardest to fall asleep when this hit me, which of course kept me up a few more hours planning it out. I didn't really like how I wrote it, but that's alright because I love the topic so much!:D Aahaha I hope you do too of course, and for the record I don't plan on this being a one-shot because I'd really like to see where it goes, if you know what I mean. (:**

**Oh and also I'd like you to know that I went to my friends house after school, and I heard my phone go off so I went to look, and I literally had seven emails saying people added me to their favorite story/author lists and reviewed and I seriously just started screaming. It meant the world to me. I love you all so much. (:**

**So please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna marry her someday, daddy!" sighed five year old Mal Fallon.<p>

"Son, there's gonna be a lot more girls than just her in your life. Chances are you won't marry her," he told his son sadly.

"No daddy, her. I want to marry HER," Mal cried, staring at the brown-haired, green eyed, shy looking girl in his kindergarten class on his first day of school.

"Okay son, we'll see," replied Jacob, humoring him.

-5 years later-

Mal Fallon stared at her. She was so beautiful. He was still set on marrying her after five years. He normally wasn't a shy kid, but around her…well, let's just say he still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her. Until now.

"Hi," Mal hesitated. "I'm Mal."

"I know," the girl replied impatiently. "We've been in the same class since kindergarten."

"W-well I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the Valentine's dance with me? I-If you're going at all, that is..," he trailed off terrified.

"Gross," she scrutinized him with her green eyes narrowed. "Boys have cooties. Duh." And she ran off to play with her friends, leaving Mal close to tears in the middle of the playground.

-5 years later-

It was his first day of high school, but Mal wasn't nervous one bit. He was good at making friends, he was smart for his age, and he didn't have to worry about relationships like the other kids.

He was still in love with the brown haired, green eyed girl.

He got off his bus at 8:00am and saw her immediately when he walked into the school. His eyes always seemed to find her easily like that. She just stuck out of the crowd; no one else mattered but her. No one else had ever mattered.

She caught him looking at her and scowled, but he just smiled a winning smile at her. This would be his year. He would stop being shy around her.

Eighth period rolled around quickly and the teacher, Ms. Effie, had messed up the seating chart. Unlike their other seats, alphabetical, she had accidentally put Mal right next to the brown haired girl.

He smiled when he sat down, "Hey."

"..Hi," she answered coldly. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

"But you're just so smart," he replied. "What if I need help in this class? You'd be a great friend to have."

"Alright," she said looking into his wide blue eyes. "I guess you're okay."

-2 years later-

He was her best friend. The one she came running to when she was upset or lonely. The one she stayed up texting long into the night. The one she hugged every day when she came to school. The one she came to for advice on her latest relationship.

The one he still loved.

Unlike a normal boy, he wasn't afraid to ruin this friendship. He'd asked her out time and time again, always receiving a kind but firm, "No."

Until that one day.

"Please? It's just one dance!"

"But _Mal_," she cried. "It's a _Valentine's _dance. It's for couples."

"But neither of us have someone to go with! I promise it'll be fun."

"Fine Mal. But this doesn't mean we're dating. It isn't even a date. We're friends."

But that didn't stop him from slow dancing with her, from hugging her goodbye, from her giving him a slow kiss on the cheek.

From him falling for her more and more each day.

Finally she agreed. One date. He took her to a movie, her favorite movie, the one she wanted to see so badly.

That date had ended in a kiss. Then she never spoke to him again. She hadn't told him the reason she agreed was to give him what he wanted, right before her and her family moved away from San Francisco, all the way to New York.

-18 years later-

Detective Mal Fallon entered the captain's office, ready for the big news.

"Mal," she said slowly. "You're being assigned a new partner today."

"What about Ken?" he asked. "Ken's my partner."

"Now you'll be working with an FBI agent to solve a case. We need her and our best detective to solve it as quickly and quietly as possible. Please play nice?"

"No problem captain."

"She should be here in about a minute…," Captain Maria Yeong stated, just as said FBI agent knocked and entered.

"Hello," she introduced herself. "I'm Special Agent Natara Williams and I'm here from…"

Mal's head whipped around faster than he thought possible. But no, he wasn't hearing things. There in the doorway stood the brown haired, green eyed girl he swore to marry someday.


	2. Chapter 2: Look Who's Back!

**Sorry about how short this chapter is. But I just really want to know two things you guysss!**

**1. So I was wondering if you'd like to see a spin-off of the "Remember Me?" story I wrote, cause I was really thinking about how much I'd like to see how Natara would handle it if Mal lost his memory. I think I could pull it off, don't you? ;) no but honestly, when I write stories I have just like my basic topic like that, and then I just write and write. And it's like I'm reading a book, I don't know what's gonna happen, sometimes I can vaguely guess what the ending will be, but I don't know exactly what will happen. So I'm excited to see how that story will turn out, and if it's good and you want me to, I can post it. :D "Remember Me? Remix!" LOLOL I should seriously call it that. ;) okay and more importantly...**

**2. I've had this idea for quite a white now, but I keep forgetting to ask in one of my intros. I'd really like to write a story about Mal and Natara having a baby, but get this? I'd love to have you all vote on the baby's name! I think it would be so fun to have you all contribute and name their child. So you can vote for a boy or a girl, and then tell me what name you'd like the baby to have! I'd really like you all to feel like you're a huge part of my stories, because you are, and I write them for you so I want you to have some say in what goes on. ;) So leave a review with your suggestion for a boy/girl name, you can leave one for a boy and for a girl, I'll just pick at the end once everyone has 'cast their votes'. :D let me know if you think that's an alright idea and then maybe I'll do it for something else in the future as well.**

**Again, sorry for how short this chapter is, but I'll be adding more soon as I can!**

"Natara," he stared at her in awe. "Natara.., WOW."

"Good adjective, Mal. I bet that makes all the girls fall for you," she smiles.

Captain Yeong looks at them suspiciously, "You two…you've met?"

"We actually grew up together. Knew each other our whole lives, until…" Natara faltered and Mal finished her thought, just like the old days.

"Until Natara's family moved away…" he paused. "Wow. It's you."

Natara smirks and the captain says, "Well that's great that you two have some catching up to do, but do it on your own time. Got that, Detective Fallon?"

"What?" Mal murmurs, staring at Natara.

"We'll be fine, thank you Captain," says Natara quickly and pulls Mal out of the office behind her.

As soon as they're out of earshot, Natara lets go of his arm and embraces him, "MAL!"

"Nat..," he whispers. "I've missed you."

"Who knew you'd actually remember me?" jokes Natara.

Mal, slightly offended, replies, "How could I ever forget my best friend?"

"Mal I'm so sorry. I should've told you I was going..I should've…" Natara snaps her fingers. "Mal stay with me here. We actually have to work on this case, okay?"

He shakes his head to clear it and stops staring, "Yeah, yeah okay."

-4 hours later-

"Well I think that's about all we can do for tonight," Mal states flatly. "Maybe we'll get a better lead tomorrow."

Natara sighs, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. This trail has gone dead cold."

"So does that mean it's time for dinner?" He asks innocently.

"That depends," she laughs. "Who's buying?"


End file.
